


Remont

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [125]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: fajnynick: Moze Louis jako architekt/ projektant wnętrz dostał zlecenie od Harry'ego początkującego artysty (tu zostawiam ci dowolny wybór, choć w mojej wizji było to malarstwo, ale nie wiem, bo moze zbyt dużo takiej plastycznej(?XDDD) tematyki byłoby w tym ff) no i Louis ciagle krytykowałby gust Harry'ego odnośnie mieszkania i śmiał sie z niego, a Harry przez to ciagle byłby zawstydzony. Pozniej okazałoby sie, ze Hary ma sie wyprowadzić ze swojego mieszkania na czas remontu, a nie miałby dokąd pójść, ponieważ rodzine ma daleko. Louis byłby zły za to, ze to zamieszanie opóźni jego zlecenie i zaproponowałby Harry'emu tymczasowy pobyt u siebie i na początku nadal by mu dogryzał. Pewnego razu podsłuchalby jak Harry żali sie Gemmie i poczułby sie głupio, bo zazwyczaj byl miłym człowiekiem no i próbowałby odnowić ich znajomosc. no i pozniej byłoby uroczo i słodko i w ogole miłość XDD oo i pod koniec louis mogłoby zażartować i powiedzieć cos w stylu: ej wcale nie musieliśmy remontować ci mieszkania, bo chciałbym żebyś zamieszkał ze mna XDDDD CZY COS W TYM STYLU





	Remont

Czarne audi zaparkowało na jednym z wolnych miejsc w pobliżu wejścia do niewielkiej kamienicy, gdzie znajdowała się firma zajmująca się projektowaniem wnętrz i ogrodów. Louis lubił to miejsce, znajdowało się na spokojnej ulicy, gdzie nie było dużego ruchu, a w pobliżu znajdowała się przyjemna, niewielka restauracja, gdzie podawali pyszny krem z dyni i niesamowitą zapiekankę z kurczakiem i warzywami.  
Wysiadł z pojazdu, wyciągając swoją torbę i przekładając ją sobie przez ramię, pudełko z pączkami położył na dachu samochodu, razem z czterema kubkami z jego ulubionej kawiarni. Zamknął samochód, chowając klucze i po zabraniu prowiantu z pojazdu skierował się do wejścia. Ich biuro znajdowało się na pierwszym piętrze i nie było duże, ale im to w zupełności wystarczało. Dla czwórki osób, było w sam raz.  
Przekroczył próg dużego holu (który, był największym pomieszczeniem), witając się z Niallem, który siedział za dużym, półokrągłym kontuarem, z ciemnego drewna. Zaraz przy wejściu znajdowała się duża kanapa oraz dwa fotele, dookoła ciemnej ławy. Po drugiej stronie stały doniczki z roślinami, którymi na ogół zajmował się Zayn. Całość była jasna i gustownie urządzona, a oczywiście było to dziełem Louisa.  
\- Hej Ni – podszedł do kontuaru stawiając na nim pudełko z pączkami i podając jeden kubek Irlandczykowi.  
\- Dzięki, ale nie lubię kawy – mimo to nie oddał kubka.  
\- Wiem – otworzył pudełko ze słodkimi wypiekami – To czekolada – twarz młodego mężczyzny od razu się rozpromieniała.  
\- Kocham cię – sięgnął po pączka.  
\- Liam i Zayn już są? – oboje byli współpracownikami szatyna. Liam był architektem, z kolei Zayn zajmował się projektowaniem przestrzeni zielonych.  
\- Liam dzwonił, że będzie później. Musiał pojechać na budowę do Jonsona. A Zayn…  
\- Czy ja czuję kawę? – mulat wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu, przerywając wypowiedź Horana – Z jakiej to okazji? – Louis raczej nie przynosił im kawy, ani pączków, więc podejrzewał, że wydarzyło się coś dobrego.  
\- Dobra noc – mrugnął znacząco do przyjaciół – Po za tym, skończyłem projekt u Smithów. Są zachwyceni i obiecali polecić nas znajomym, no i nie będę musiał więcej oglądać durnej gęby Briana.  
Brian Smith umawiał się z Louisem przez kilka tygodni. To on polecił go swoim rodzicom. Okazał się jednak palantem i podczas randkowania z szatynem, umawiał się z kilkoma innymi osobami.  
\- Teraz mogę odpocząć i myślę, aby wyjechać gdzieś na kilka dni. Przez to zlecenie ominął mnie czas wakacyjnych urlopów.  
\- Chyba będziesz musiał to przesunąć – Irlandczyk sięgnął po kolejnego pączka, wgryzając się w niego, a kawałek pudru przylepił mu się do policzka – Wczoraj dzwonił nowy klient, będzie o 11.00.  
\- Serio? – jęknął, chociaż nie był aż tak niezadowolony. Jasne chciał wakacji, ale uwielbiał swoją pracę – Przyjmę go, ale jak inni będą dzwonić powiedz, żeby odezwali się w przyszłym miesiącu, jeśli im się nie śpieszy– poinstruował Nialla, nim zabierając swoją kawę udał się w kierunku własnego gabinetu.  
*****  
Nowy klient pojawił się w chwili, gdy Tomlinson był rozwalony na jednym z foteli, popijając swoją ulubioną herbatę. Zayn zajmował się roślinnością, znajdującą się w holu, a Niall siedział za kontuarem, dojadając dwa ostatnie pączki. Liam siedział w swoim gabinecie, do którego zostawił otwarte drzwi, aby móc słyszeć rozmowę i co jakiś czas coś wtrącać od siebie.  
\- Um…dzień dobry – przywitał się, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę, trójki mężczyzn, którzy byli pochłonięci rozmową. Louis od razu podniósł się z fotela, zmierzając w kierunku przybysza. Miał na sobie czarną, do połowy rozpiętą koszulę, dzięki czemu można było zobaczyć część jego tatuaży oraz kilka wisiorków ozdabiających szyję. Ciemne jeansy opinały jego długie, szczupłe nogi, a stopy zdobiły czarne botki. Miał krótkie, ciemne włosy, które zwijały się na końcach, a jego zielone oczy potrafiły hipnotyzować i to właśnie zrobiły z Louisem   
\- Ja do pana Tomlinsona.  
\- To ja – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku klienta, aby się przywitać – Harry Styles, jak się domyślam?  
\- Mów mi Harry – uścisnął mniejszą dłoń.  
\- Louis – przedstawił się – Zapraszam do mojego biura – wskazał odpowiednie drzwi i podążyli w ich kierunku.  
*****  
Domyślał się, że Harry, jako malarz, może mieć nieco inny gust – lekko dziwaczny, jednak nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego, co zastał.  
Po tym jak Styles dostarczył szatynowi plan swojego mieszkania i ustalili czego dokładnie oczekuje, umówili się na kolejną wizytę, która miała tym razem odbyć się u kędzierzawego. Louis chciał zobaczyć mieszkanie osobiście, aby mógł sobie to lepiej zwizualizować.  
Mieszkanie znajdowało się w centrum Londynu, jak się okazało dwie przecznice dalej od mieszkania Louisa. Były to typowe, szeregowe, angielskie domy, a ten należący do Stylesa znajdował się na końcu ulicy.  
Wchodząc do holu, został powitany przez ciemną, kwiecistą tapetę, która znajdowała się na każdej ścianie, tego niewielkiego pomieszczenia.  
\- Babcia remontowała ci dom czy nie miałeś czasu na odnowienie tego wnętrza odkąd się wprowadziłeś? – zaśmiał się, przyglądając się ciężkiemu, drewnianemu wieszakowi z ławą, który stał przy drzwiach.  
\- J-ja to urządzałem – na policzkach gospodarza pojawiły się rumieńce. Słowa dekoratora zawstydziły go.  
\- No to jeśli cały dom jest urządzony podobnie, nie dziwię się, że potrzebujesz pomocy – poklepał wyższego po plecach i ruszył dalej, zostawiając za sobą zaczerwienionego mężczyznę.  
Domysły szatyna sprawdziły się. Dom wyglądał jakby urządzała go babcia Harry’ego. Meble, ściany, jak i dodatki były ciemne i ciężkie, dodatkowo wyglądały, jakby każdy był z innej parafii. Na każdym kroku wypominał to kędzierzawemu, sprawiając, że z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zawstydzony. Jednak Louis zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.  
Jedynym jasnym pomieszczeniem była pracowania chłopaka. Białe ściany, gdzieniegdzie poplamione farbami. Duże okno, sztalugi i płótna.  
Po obejrzeniu całego budynku, umówili się na kolejny termin spotkania, tym razem w biurze szatyna. Po wyjściu Tomlinsona, Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i zniknąć. Wiedział, że pomimo bycia artystą, miał beznadziejny gust jeśli chodziło o wnętrze (niektórzy podobnie myśleli, na temat jego strojów), jednak nie przypuszczał, że będzie tak źle.  
Louis Tomlinson od razu przyciągnął jego uwagę. Był bardzo w jego typie i liczył, że uda mu się zaprosić szatyna na randkę po skończonym remoncie, jednak po dniu dzisiejszym prawdopodobnie zrezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Czuł się tak zawstydzony przez dekoratora, że chciał ograniczyć ich spotkania do minimum.  
Czuł, że to będzie trudne.  
*****  
\- I co o tym myślisz? – wyprostował się na swoim fotelu, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się Stylesowi. Właśnie przedstawił mu plan domu, po zmianach. Starał się jakoś połączyć to co lubi kędzierzawy, z bardziej jasnym i nowoczesnym stylem. Miał nadzieję, że mu się to udało.  
\- Podoba mi się – pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie możemy zacząć remont – klasnął z zadowoleniem w dłonie – Dobrze by było, abyś do końca tygodnia spakował swoje rzeczy i na jakiś czas się przeniósł do kogoś.  
\- Słucham?! Myślałem, że będę mógł tam mieszkać w czasie remontu – nie specjalnie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu – Będziecie remontować pomieszczenia pojedynczo.  
\- Nie do końca. Musimy wymienić podłogi i będziemy wyburzać jedną ze ścian. To utrudni ci mieszkanie i może opóźniać cały remont.  
\- Tylko, że nie mam się gdzie podziać, na ten czas – wyjaśnił, ponownie czując się lekko zawstydzonym.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Rodzina mieszka w Holmes Chapel. Nie opłaca mi się tam przenosić, zwłaszcza, że jestem w trakcie przygotowań do mojej wystawy.  
\- A jacyś przyjaciele? – naprawdę nie chciał opóźnień, ale jeśli Harry się nie wyprowadzi na jakiś czas, remont może trwać znacznie dłużej.   
\- Niewielu – wzruszył ramionami – Ale mogę się popytać.  
\- Świetnie – skinął głową – W takim razie to wszystko. Będę na bieżąco cię informował o postępach. Oczywiście, w każdej chwili możesz przyjść lub zadzwonić – poniósł się z fotela, aby uścisnąć dłoń kędzierzawego i się z nim pożegnać.  
*****  
Sam nie wiedział jak to się stało. Jednego dnia Harry zadzwonił, aby go poinformować, że nie ma się gdzie wprowadzić, a kolejnego Louis pomagał mu wnosić pudła do swojego mieszkania. Nie chciał opóźnień w pracy, po za tym zrobiło mu się żal Harry’ego (i może fakt, że mężczyzna bardzo mu się spodobał, również miało znaczenie), więc zaproponował mu, aby na ten czas zamieszkał u niego.  
Z racji tego, że niemal codziennie widywał się ze Stylesem, nie szczędził mu uszczypliwości odnośnie jego mieszkania. Codziennie mówił mu o postępach w remoncie, przy okazji komentując stary wygląd. Oczywiście to ciągle zawstydzało kędzierzawego. Jakby tego było mało, szatynowi zdarzało się komentować jego pstrokate koszule i kwieciste garnitury, i o ile miał w nosie zdanie innych ludzi, tak słowa Louisa raniły go i zawstydzały.  
*****  
Wyłączył światło w kuchni i z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty skierował się do swojej sypialni. To był długi i dość męczący dzień. Marzył o kubku herbaty, kilku odcinkach serialu na odmóżdżenie (jak lubił nazywać amerykańskie sitkomy), oraz swoim wygodnym łóżku z ciepłą pościelą.  
Przechodząc obok sypialni Harry’ego, dostrzegł, że drzwi są uchylone, a światło wciąż się świeci. Był tym zaskoczony, ponieważ zazwyczaj o tej porze kędzierzawy już spał. Był w trakcie przygotowań do swojej pierwszej wystawy, więc przeważnie wracał do domu wykończony i po zjedzeniu obiadu, kładł się spać.  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, chcąc sprawdzić co kędzierzawy tak długo robi i życzyć mu dobrej nocy. Powstrzymał się jednak przed wejściem do środka, gdy usłyszał głos Harry’ego, którzy był przepełniony smutkiem.  
\- Remont dopiero kilka dni temu się zaczął, a ja chcę, aby już się skończył, Gem – szatyn domyślił się, że jego gość rozmawia przez telefon – Mam już dość jego ciągłego dogryzania mi, na temat wyglądu mieszkania – Louis poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Domyślił się, że mężczyzna mówi o nim – Już za pierwszym razem, zrozumiałem, że mam beznadziejny gust, nie musi mi ciągle o tym przypominać – zapadła dłuższa cisza i domyślił się, że teraz mówi osoba, z którą Harry rozmawiał.  
Czując się źle z tym co usłyszał, ruszył do swojego pokoju. Coś ciężkiego osiadło w jego żołądku, a sumienie nie dawało mu spokoju. Przecież na ogół tak się nie zachowywał, był miły dla innych. Więc dlaczego w stosunku do Harry’ego tak się zachował? I dlaczego nawet nie zauważył, że to co robi sprawia, że Styles czuł się źle i był zakłopotany?  
Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna go znienawidził i miał o nim złe zdanie. Chciał mieć z nim dobre relacje, więc naprawienie ich stosunków, było teraz jednym z jego głównych celów.  
*****  
Kręcił się po kuchni, ruszając biodrami w takt melodii i nucąc sobie pod nosem piosenkę, która leciała w radiu. W całym pomieszczeniu unosiła się mieszanka zapachów: kawy, herbaty oraz naleśników. Pomimo tego, że mieszkali wspólnie od kilku dni, wiedział, że kędzierzawy woli kawę bez mleka i cukru. On jednak preferował herbatę, chociaż często rano pijał kawę, aby się rozbudzić – szczególnie, gdy musiał wcześniej wstać.  
Harry był zaskoczony tym co zastał w kuchni. Raczej nie spotykali się rano, a przynajmniej nie w kuchni. Stał w progu, wpatrując się w krągłe pośladki Louisa, które cały czas poruszały się w takt muzyki, nie potrafiąc oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- Dzień dobry – wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos Louisa. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał w jego stronę. Harry poczuł, jak jego policzki zapłonęły, bo nawet jeśli szatyn nic nie powiedział, na pewno zauważył, gdzie spoczywa jego wzrok.  
\- Um…hej – uśmiechnął się lekko, wchodząc do środka.  
\- Siadaj, właśnie zrobiłem śniadanie – wskazał dłonią na kuchenny stół.  
\- To…to dość niespodziewane – zmarszczył brwi, posłusznie kierując się do stołu – Jakaś okazja?  
\- Mieszkasz tu już tydzień, niewiele czasu spędzamy razem i pomyślałem, że skoro mamy weekend, moglibyśmy ten dzień spędzić wspólni. Trochę się poznać – wzruszył ramionami, chcąc wyjść na spokojnego, chociaż w środku bał się, że Harry się nie zgodzi – Co ty na to?  
\- Nie mam planów, więc może być – cóż, obawiał się, że chłopak ponownie będzie się z niego naśmiewał. Mimo to, czuł, że tym razem będzie inaczej.  
\- To świetnie – twarz szatyna ozdobił szeroki uśmiech, a po jego ciele rozlała się ulga – Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci smakować – podszedł do stołu, kładąc na nim talerz z naleśnikami.  
\- Pachnie wspaniale – pochwalił, nakładając jeden naleśnik na swój talerz.  
\- Um…Harry – zajął miejsce naprzeciwko kędzierzawego, ponownie czując się niepewnie, gdy chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, odkładając miskę z truskawkami – Chciałbym przeprosić. Wiem, że od początku nie byłem dla ciebie miły. Krytykowałem twoje mieszkanie i naśmiewałem się z ciebie. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałem i nie wiem dlaczego byłem taki w stosunku do ciebie – wiedział zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy Stylesa – Obiecują, że więcej to się nie powtórzy i chciałbym zacząć od początku, co myślisz?  
\- Jak najbardziej – zgodził się. Słowa Louisa go bardzo ucieszyły. Miał nadzieję, że dotrzyma słowa i teraz pomiędzy nimi będzie tylko lepiej – A skoro zaczynamy od nowa…jutro jest otwarcie mojej wystawy, może poszedłbyś ze mną? – już wcześniej o tym myślał, ale nie był przekonany tego pomysłu.  
\- Z przyjemnością.  
*****  
Pomimo tego, że odważył się zaprosić Louisa na swoją wystawę, po tym, jak ten go przeprosił, wciąż obawiał się reakcji szatyna na jego obrazy. Jak się okazało nie miał czego, ponieważ Tomlinson był nimi zachwycony. Cały wieczór chwalił Harry’ego, a na koniec postanowił kupić jeden z obrazów. Styles czuł, jak się rumieni za każdym razem, gdy szatyn zachwycał się jego kolejną pracą. Cieszył się, że mu się podobało. To był bardzo dobry wieczór.  
Wrócili wspólnie do domu szatyna, w wyśmienitych nastrojach.  
*****  
Mijały koleje dni, a Louis i Harry na nowo budowali swoją relację. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, a oni wiedzieli, że to co czują wykracza po za zwykłą przyjaźń. Byli sobą nawzajem oczarowani.  
Dwa dni po wystawie, Louis zaprosił swojego tymczasowego współlokatora do teatru. Tłumaczył się, że jednym z jego klientów był aktor grający w sztuce i to on podarował mu dwa bilety, ale oboje wiedzieli, że będzie to traktowane jako randka.  
Sztuka okazała się komedią, swoją drogą bardzo dobrą, więc po opuszczeniu teatru dopisywały im wyśmienite humory.  
Louis zaczął kierować się w stronę postoju taksówek, jednak zatrzymała go dłoń kędzierzawego, zaciskająca się na jego.  
\- Jeszcze nie – pokręcił głową, przygryzając niepewnie wargę.  
Nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko pociągnął zdezorientowanego szatyna, w tylko sobie, dobrze znanym kierunku. Okazało się, że zarezerwował stolik w pobliskiej restauracji i nic nie powiedział Tomlinsonowi, chcąc zrobić mu niespodziankę.  
\- Harry, nie musiałeś – sięgnął po menu, które chwilę wcześniej podał im kelner i rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu – Przyjemne miejsce.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Restauracja jest niewielka i niepozorna, ale ma niesamowity klimat i przepyszne jedzenie.  
\- Obyś miał racę, bo jestem niesamowicie głodny – zaśmiał się, przeglądając kartę dań.  
\- Harry? – zza kontuaru wyszła starsza, pulchna kobieta. Na jej pomarszczonej twarzy gościł ciepły uśmiech, kiedy wpatrywała się w kędzierzawego – Nie miałam omamów. W końcu tu zawitałeś.  
\- Martha – podniósł się z miejsca, przytulając się do starszej kobiety – Przepraszam, że dawno mnie nie było, ale pracowałem nad moją wystawą.  
\- No, ale żeby nie znaleźć chociaż trochę czasu, dla starszej kobiety? – powiedziała karcąco.  
\- Przepraszam – pocałował ją w policzek – Ale to się zmieni, obiecuję – uniósł prawą dłoń, lewą przykładając do serca.  
\- Mam nadzieję – pokiwała groźnie palcem, jednak na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech – Nareszcie sobie kogoś znalazłeś! – krzyknęła podekscytowana, kiedy jej wzrok napotkał zaskoczonego szatyna – Witaj, kochanieńki! – zgarnęła Tomlinsona do silnego uścisku – Jesteś bardzo przystojny, Harry ma szczęście – trajkotała, nie zwracając uwagi na zaczerwienione twarze dwóch młodych mężczyzn – Jak masz na imię?  
\- L-Louis – wydukał, czując jak całą jego twarz płonie.  
\- Jestem Martha, właścicielka tego lokalu – przedstawiła się – Stawiam wam kolację.  
\- Nie musisz… - nie chciał wykorzystywać kobiety, nawet jeśli wiedział, że ona traktuje go jak własnego wnuka.  
\- Nie dyskutuj – przerwała kędzierzawemu – W końcu kogoś masz i to w dodatku tak uroczego. Trzeba to uczcić odpowiednio! – zarządziła.  
\- W porządku – odpuścił. Wiedział, że z Marthą i tak nie wygra. Chwilę później kobieta zniknęła, pozostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego przy stoliku w niezręcznej ciszy.  
\- Przepraszam z nią – Harry mruknął z nad swojej karty, po odejściu kelnera, który przyniósł im wino.  
\- T-to w porządku – wciąż czuł rumieniec na policzkach – Nic się nie stało. Rozumiem, że długo nikogo nie miałeś.  
\- Um…trochę czasu minęło – wzruszył ramionami – Martha bardzo chciała, abym w końcu z kimś się związał.  
\- A ty? – zapytał nieśmiało, ukrywając się za kartą dani.  
\- Hm?  
\- Chciałbyś się z kimś umawiać? – kompletnie nie rozumiał swojego zachowania. Na ogół nie miał problemów w podrywaniu i flircie, ale przy Harrym było zupełnie inaczej. Ten mężczyzna go onieśmielał – Z-ze mną?  
\- Chcesz się ze mną umawiać? – miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Tak – skinął nieśmiało głową.  
\- Boże, tak! – krzyknął, zwracając na nich uwagę pozostałych gości – To znaczy – poczuł się zawstydzony, tym jak zareagował. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić. Od dawna tego chciał – Tak, bardzo bym tego chciał.  
\- Ja też.  
Na szczęście po chwili niezręczność zniknęła, zastąpiona przez żarty, rozmowy i śmiechy. Oboje czuli się szczęśliwi, że ten drugi go zaakceptował.  
Po wyśmienitym deserze (szarlotce z lodami, którą upiekła Martha), opuścili lokal, uprzednio żegnając się w właścicielką i wrócili do mieszkania Louisa.  
*****  
Kolejne dwa tygodnie były pełne słodkich słów, czułych pocałunków, romantycznych i niesamowitych randek oraz wieczorów spędzonych na gorącej czekoladzie, przytulaniu i komediach.  
Niestety wszystko co dobre, szybko się kończy. Remont domu Harry’ego dobiegł końca i mężczyzna mógł do niego wrócić. Umówili się, że wcześniej udadzą się na wspólny lunch i następnie pojadą do domu kędzierzawego.  
\- Gotowy? – stali przed drzwiami, a Louis czuł, jak jego serce mocno wali. Jeszcze nigdy nie bał się reakcji klientów, ale to nie był zwykły klient. To był Harry, jego chłopak. Co jeśli mu się nie spodoba? Jeśli go skrytykuje, albo wyśmieje, tak jak szatyn robił to na początku ich znajomości?  
\- Jeszcze jak? – stąpał w miejscu z podekscytowania.  
Szatyn pchnął drewnianą powłokę, ukazując przedpokój. Ciemne tapety zniknęły, zamiast tego pojawia się szarość. Jedna ze ścian była turkusowa. Wisiało na nim lustro, a pod nim stała mała, biała komoda. Na przeciwnej ścianie znajdowała się szafa, w której Harry mógł pochować płaszcze, kurtki i buty.  
Ruszyli dalej, Tomlinson pokazywał kolejne pomieszczenia, a Harry z uwagą go słuchał, wszystko dokładnie oglądając i milcząc. To jeszcze bardziej stresowało szatyna. Czuł coraz większy ścisk w żołądku i było mi niedobrze z nerwów.  
Ostatnim pokojem, który zobaczyli była sypialnia. Louis wiedział, że Harry uwielbia to pomieszczenie i chce się w niej czuć komfortowo.  
Ściany były białe, a podłoga wyłożona ciemnym drewnem. Na środku leżał duży, lawendowy, puchaty dywan. Ciemne meble, biała pościel, na której leżało kilka poduszek, w różnych kolorach. Sporo zdjęć na szafkach nocnych i jednej ze ścian, w drewnianych ramkach. Przy oknie (z lawendowymi firankami) stał szary fotel, który aż zachęcał, aby na nim usiąść. Jednak to co najbardziej zaskoczyło kędzierzawego, to ściana przy łóżku i prostopadła do niej. Obie były pokryte plamami w różnych pastelowych kolorach. Tak, jakby ktoś chlapał na nią farbą i rzeczywiście tak było, jak się okazało.  
\- Sam to zrobiłem – zagryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na Harry’ego – Wypełniłem balony farbą i rzucałem nimi w ścianie, pomyślałem, że coś takiego ci się spodoba. Co myślisz?  
\- To…- wszedł głębiej do sypialni, okręcając się i dokładnie oglądając pokój – to jest niesamowite – podszedł do Louisa, z szerokim uśmiechem i zgarnął go w swoje objęcia.  
\- Naprawdę? – poczuł ogarniająco go ulgę.  
\- Tak, wszystko wygląda niesamowicie. A sypialnia, kocham ją – objął twarz Louisa i pocałował – Kocham cię!  
\- Co? – nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tych słów tak szybko.  
-Wiem, że to za szybko, ale po raz pierwszy to czuję. Kocham cię – nie planował wypowiadać tych słów, ale skoro już się stało, nie chciał się wykręcać.  
\- Ja ciebie też – stanął na palcach ponownie smakując ust Stylesa – Teraz wychodzi na to, że niepotrzebnie remontowałem ci mieszkanie, bo mógłbyś zostać u mnie na zawsze – zaśmiał się, wtulając w ciało wyższego.  
\- Nie ma mowy – odmówił, i chociaż Louis żartował, poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie – Jeśli już ktoś się do kogoś wprowadzi, to ty do mnie. Nie ma mowy, abym opuścił teraz moje nowe mieszkanie – pocałował głowę szatyna – Bardzo ci dziękuję, jesteś niesamowity.   
*****  
Wyjął pudło z bagażnika, próbując złapać równowagę. Udało mu się i zamierzał ruszyć do drzwi, jednak powstrzymał go dobrze znany mu głos.  
\- Louis, zwariowałeś? – niezadowolenie było wypisane na twarzy Harry’ego – Czego nie rozumiesz w zdaniu ‘Siedź na kanapie, ja się wszystkim zajmę’?!  
\- Chciałem pomóc! – burknął oburzony, pozwalając, aby kędzierzawy odebrał od niego pudło.

Minął rok, jak Louis i Harry zaczęli chodzić ze sobą. Pomimo tego, że wyznali sobie miłość i żartów na temat wspólnego mieszkania, uznali, że to jednak trochę za wcześnie. Ale miesiąc wcześniej Harry zaproponował Louisowi, aby ten się do niego wprowadził, na co Tomlinson się zgodził. I tak teraz przenosił swoje rzeczy, zapakowane w pudłach i kartonach, do domu Stylesa.  
Niestety dwa dni wcześniej Louis uległ wypadkowi, poślizgnął się na mokrych schodach i spadł z nich łamiąc nogę. Harry kazał mu siedzieć w domu, mówiąc, że sam się wszystkim zajmie, jednak szatyn był uparty i chciał pomóc (pomimo tego, że nie był w stanie wnosić bagaży).  
\- Będziesz się tym zajmował przy rozpakowywaniu, teraz bardziej przeszkadzasz – oznajmił – Idziesz ze mną – zarządził.  
\- Nie ma żadnych ‘ale’, idziesz i to już.  
Louis sięgnął po kule z naburmuszoną miną i podążył za swoim chłopakiem.  
\- Grzeczny chłopiec – klepnął niższego w tyłek, gdy ten przechodził obok niego. Niestety duże pudło, ciężko trzymało mu się jedną ręką. Wysunęło się i spadło na ziemię, a do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. W pudle bowiem, znajdował się komplet ulubionych kieliszków Louisa.  
\- STYLES!  
\- Oops! – zachichotał nerwowo.


End file.
